123747-relaunch-the-game
Content ---- ---- I suggested something akin to what FFXIV did with A Realm Reborn... lets just say it didn't go over well. People would rather see the game close up shop entirely over the thought of rerolling their characters from scratch. The Free to Play on Weekends is a good idea though | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I actually think this is the best move at the movement. the bleeding has stopped and the playerbase is slowly increasing. They just have to keep working the making the game better | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- no. | |} ---- ---- ---- In a lot of ways it really does. There are a good deal of mechanics that simply are not looked upon favorably. The game is considered to have a lot of potential. Yet with things being stuck as they are much of it will remain. A relaunch could quite honestly do the same for Wildstar that it did for FF14. Not to mention class locking. Forced drawn out repetitive grinds. Other mechanics like those aren't helping. A relaunch would also be an opportunity to retool those mechanics for the better and get with the new age of MMORPGs. I am not saying the game is bad of course. In-fact my subscription is good for quite a while. I like the concepts. The people working on the game seem to have a good head on their shoulders. The community is fairly friendly. There is a lot of good or great stuff. Just the bad pieces are weighing it all down so very heavily. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This imho is maybe the no1 reason, among others ofc, that keeps ppl away. | |} ---- Calls people "fanboys", tells people to "use their brain for once", and then says Warhammer was a good game. LOL! If you were trying to show us an example of hypocrisy, then "Good Job!" | |} ---- I'm not sure if any amount of marketing would bring back the majority of players that have already made up their mind and gone back to WoW. (plus the word all over the internet is pretty bad) Currently the game is stuck in a cycle of "I came back but saw no one else was playing so I left again" which only a large influx of players (aka a metric ton of advertising) might be able to break. At least a re-release would give them a blank slate in the same way it did for ff14, and I'm sure people would be pleasently surprised with the new game. I wouldn't laugh if I were you. WildStar is only a few steps away from sharing the same fate. | |} ---- ---- ---- Until that day, I'll keep laughing. So now, instead of... I'm like.... | |} ---- ---- Like what? | |} ---- See why I get myself in trouble here? They make it way too easy. Bottom line is, even if this was a good idea, Carbine is incapable of relaunching the game. They don't have the capital and NCSoft sure as hell won't front it again. The game is great, the CREDD business model is great. I'd much rather see a lower population with solid content drops than try to find my way through halfwits yelling, "Yay F2P!" for a week then disappearing to the next F2P game to leave WS to rot. Relaunch is not possible and F2P is a death sentence. | |} ---- Fill in the empty parts of the continents. Fix group finder. Add Premade groups to group finder. Make account bound mounts/pets/attunement a thing. Add more classes. Possibly add more Races. Optimise the game greatly. Guild houses or neighborhoods. other things to consider adding Hoverboard tricks Fishing Better/more underwater content | |} ---- ---- ---- None of this (other than optimization, but it seems a lot of people are playing the game just fine) requires the game to shut down and relaunch. They are nice features that can be added as time goes on. | |} ---- At least you gave ideas but honestly that is a horrible idea. Not only would it cost them A LOT of money which they likely don't have right now, but you don't just go around re-launching games. FF did it because they had no choice. Their game was a huge disaster and wouldn't have lasted a year, if that. Plus they had the money to overhaul it and relaunch. Wildstar did a pretty good job on the newest drop, so now it is a matter of marketing and word of mouth. Why on earth would you drop CREDD? That is a great system and actually will be used a lot more. If another sub based mmo ever comes out, I will bet they will have a system like that in place too. | |} ---- No, it doesn't. | |} ---- You want to know how to really alienate players from your game? This. | |} ---- ---- I totally agree with this other than #6....not sure about that one. Though something does need to be done. | |} ---- You see, the game doesnt need to be relaunched. You cant compare Wildstar to FFARR because the whole reason the game relaunched in the first place was because the game was broken as hell and so poorly optimized when it first launched, drastic changes had to be made or the game would just have to shut down. The graphic engine, interface and combat system needed to be completely overhauled and remade. This is nothing close to what Wildstar currently is. Let them continue on as they do, just going with their pace patching things and with drops. | |} ---- ---- MMO players love the release of fresh MMOs. They are drawn to them like moths to a flame. They simply can't resist them. I know for me, I refuse to play a MMO if I didn't play it at launch. If Wildstar shut down, and Carbine spent 3 months working on drop 5 and a much better, more intuitive UI, then relaunched ala Final Fantasy XIV, Wildstar would get a massive amount of new and returning players. This time, with the current level of polish and quality, those players would stick around much longer. For those of us with active account they could simply compensate us with an equal amount of subscription time for time played. (Eg. You subbed for 8 months, you get 8 free months) I don't think it would be a huge deal. I started an alt on the dominion side a month ago and he has already progressed as far as my main that I have played everyday since launch. A lot of FFXIV players said if FFXIV shut down and wiped their characters they'd never come back as well. Guess what? FFXIV shutting down and restarting saved that MMO and now it's doing better than ever before. NCSoft should seriously consider it before they consider shutting the game down completely. | |} ---- So just to be clear, if the choice was; 1) Shut the game down and close the studio doors 2) Shut the game down, wipe the servers and relaunch You would choose 1? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wiping all characters would mean that they wipe ALL the work done on the elaborate lots/houses that people have painstakingly made. Which, unlike PvP is one of the main things that Carbine did superbly. Screwing over that segment of the population by erasing their elaborate lots, would ensure that those people never return. Which is the one segment of the population that Carbine reaches out to, on a more personal note, than any other segment of the game's population. Because it's one of their biggest selling points, and they've used actual player houses to showcase their system. On top of featuring them in their podcasts. And before you say it you're wrong "They won't just build it again." given how intricate and precise people get with placing things down to the exact decimal point. Preserving those lots and their crate with some sort of system, would be a better idea. | |} ---- The difference is that there,players were begging EA to take action and try a different payment model, but EA prefered to put the game into maintenance mode for essentially most of it's life,and milk the few Ks of players with subs. Edit:I didn't get the full quote,but there was a reference there to my beloved and long gone Warhammer. | |} ---- I have a 1750 item build right now, and yes, I would absolutely leave the game and never return if they relaunched/wiped us. It's a terrible idea, we're way too late in the day for this suggestion, on top of it being a pretty bad suggestion in the first place. | |} ---- I loved Warhammer, the only MMO I enjoyed PVP with. Here to hoping 40k does well! On topic, I did believe the game needed re-launched, until Drop 4 hit. Drop 1 kicked me from the game, drop 4 brought me back and I am LOVING it. What the game needs now, or in the near future, is to re-launch its advertising and marketing. Its a fantastic game, maybe even unlimited free trial (but with the current restrictions) would help but thats a topic for another day. | |} ---- I agree but most of all it needs primarilly NCSoft and to a lesser point Carbine to come out and tell the world what their plan is about the game. Mama NC has been too quiet,and given it's past history with underperforming titles,the stuff layoffs,and the latest quarterlly reports,i'm not sure what they wanna do with WS. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I actually really like this idea . . . (not that it affects me, since I don't PvP, but it seems like it would address the empty server issue without cutting of PvP servers completely, and would create some hype) | |} ---- ---- A fresh pvp server launch with the pvp patch could bring back 1000's of pvpers and in 3 months time when the server opens up, it would give all the pvper stranded on entity a populated home to return to. | |} ---- ---- ---- People said the same thing about FFXIV and it returned stronger than ever. People say FFXIV was in a much worse state, but population wise, I disagree. Square could have kept the game running, making improvement after improvement but without the excitement of a relaunch, the 10's of thousands who tried the game and quit at the original launch, would not have given FFXIV another chance. I know, cause I was one of them. The thought of starting fresh and on equal ground as everyone else created so much excitement for me I couldn't wait to jump back in. Anyway my suggestion to transfer all remaining people from Warhound to Entity and then relaunch Warhound as a fresh non transferable server for 3 months with drop 5 would be a fair way to go about it and would also fix Warhound's population issues | |} ---- There are 25 people on Warhound in total with both factions combined. I think maintaining a mega server for that little population because they can't transfer their guild over.... is a bit, shortsighted | |} ---- I don't think it's just a marketing campaign. It draws a real line in the sand of "If you want to be on a PvP server, transfer NOW". The whole reason that PvP servers are empty has nothing to do with player preferences on PvP vs PvE, and everything to do with how the mergers were handled. By enabling temporary one way transfers from PvP -> PvE, Carbine created a "run on the bank" effect by which people got scared and transferred to PvE servers so as not to be stranded. By the time this was addressed, the PvP servers were already in shambles. People valued the ability to group with progression minded guilds more than they did their playstyle. If there was a "here's a great time for everyone to move back" line in the sand, I'd bet a lot of the PvP minded guilds would consider going back, especially if the economy was linked. The key for this to work, though, is all the PvP folks have to move back at the same time. Shutting down the servers for a month and then adding a marketing push is one way of doing that. Might not be the best way. | |} ---- If you make it non-transferable then no one goes. If PvP folks can transfer back, though, then you have a good solution. | |} ---- That's the number of people still there. How about all the ones that have already come over here but left behind a Tier 6 guild and guild bank? It's still extremely painful for PvP exclusive guilds to grind influence. The capital cost for the hardware has already been spent and their bandwidth contracts are already negotiated. Unless they have to pay rent on the racks (pretty sure they run their own datacenter) about the only thing they need to pay for is electricity. | |} ---- That's asking for too much faith from a population that feels ignored. There has to be some incentive or at least a mitigation of the huge disincentive of the the barren markets to convince people that returning is in their best interest. | |} ---- If the markets are combined, then there's no real downside to moving back, and there's a good reason to if you like the idea of being perma-flagged for PvP. | |} ---- "returning" masses will never happen in a sub based business model. wildstar is too small. aside from the vet dungeons and then raids, i don't see why any casual would stick around. i mean, look at elder scrolls online for example, it is gigantic. your aunty can quest for hundred of hours without ever seeing the whole world. and it is b2p! add to that like what, 36 dungeons ? and open world pvp ? and 2800 lore books ? and and and... wildstar with its small world that you go thru within a few weeks (skipping all the instances because of no players around) and then doing the "endgame content" needs a business model that suits this type of game. probably F2P with "pay to raid" or "pay to progress beyond a certain stage". something like that. anyway, don't get your hopes up, without dropping the subs, wildstar will be dead and buried in the next 1 or 2 years. not many people want to pay a sub for a game (a theme park on top of it) with only a small player base (means: won't get much content + difficult to find groups) and with a main focus heavily set into doing the hard group content and then raids. | |} ---- Apparently they want to pay for a sub so they can say how dead the game is going to be. Hell, we keep that up the game'll stay afloat indefinitely. Yeah, from a population standpoint the game was fine. But the core game, the thing you actually played, was a train wreck. It needed a relaunch to refocus on the core game. What we have right now in WS is an ever-strengthening core game. We have people returning, firing up old accounts to see new content and re-experience revamped old content. If you wiped the slate clean RIGHT NOW you'd drive away all the returning folks AND the people who've stuck it out thus far. I know that I, and a lot of other folks on Entity, would cancel sub the moment we saw a "we're wiping the servers" announcement. I'm not saying the idea hasn't been successful. I'm saying that right now, in the state both WS and its population are in, you'd be shooting the game in the foot AND the face if you were to do it. | |} ---- ... People can transfer to warhound right now, instantly and for free yet as of this moment, there's 25 total population on it. What we need, is for the 10's of thousands of pvpers who quit at launch to come back. Only a fresh start on a new server where everyone is on equal ground would there be enough incentive for those players to give Wildstar PvP another chance | |} ---- In North America more people pay sub fees for their MMOs than don't | |} ---- 90% of them playing WoW ? it is already too late for wildstar to have a chance at that market. they tried, they failed. there is no 2nd chance (unless you relaunch the game.. but LOL you really think that could happen?) anyway, we will see. but i have a feeling wildstar will change its business model around drop 6. | |} ---- ---- Where did you get '90% of them playing WoW?" from? I know it's not from the simple statement of: Also: Stop! Just stop with the f2p or business model changes. You say the same thing in every single post you make. Negativity will get you nowhere. Please stop already. | |} ---- Doubtful, as most of the needed changes were in the game's core coding. They saved as much as they could but had to redo massive chunks of it. WildStar really is in a completely different situation than FFXIV. | |} ---- During 2012 The MMORPG market was proposed to extend to 20 million players globally. WoW only ever peaked at 12 million. 90% of MMOplayers do not play World of Warcraft. | |} ---- ---- Yeah but Final Fantasy is Final Fantasy. The franchise can help a game a lot. Wildstar isn't at that point. They do need to do something about the pop though. No matter how much they fix the game, if the only viable choice is Exile PvE it's still broken. I'd recommend cross faction PvE content. and possibly linking the PvE and PvP server until the pop improves. | |} ---- ---- Simple. F2P IS NOT FREE. You get nickled and dimed to death for convience that should be available to everyone. Or items you cannot acquire in game normaly are for sale. Plus content drops tend to come to a halt when games go f2p. | |} ---- If you can't scrounge up a simple $15 a month then you shouldn't be playing sub-based mmo's period or even any mmo for that matter, you need to shift your priorities to other things or find ways to nickel and dime yourself for the money. I've played some f2p mmo's and left everyone of them....why you ask?...the novelty wore off and I was no longer satisified with the changes being made, and/or having some cash shop "speed up" something I was doing, or getting that next costume for only $5 and the list goes on. It also inflates the market to the point that new players that don't invest some real money will probably not be buying anything for a while. Basically what Kurona said. Point is I would rather it stay sub-based than go f2p or b2p. I was even in an mmo went it went from sub to f2p (which was swtor) in the months that followed the community, while growing, just got worse and worse as time went on. Also, pvp went from being competitive to basically getting rolled or you doing the rolling (which is no fun at all). I won't even mention rated arena, as it was RIPE with blatent win-trading, granted this was going on to a much lesser extent when it was sub based, the problem literally snowballed. Needless to say, I am unsubbed from it, which should come as no surprise, given I am on these forums. So while f2p MAY (note the operative word here) bring the players, rarely is the community better for it. edit -- And has been mentioned previously, there is always the CREDD system availible to players, sure it requires an inital investment, but you have your f2p model right there. | |} ---- ---- I'm against F2P because of how much more incentive is put on the company using it to penny-pinch every last cent they can from their customers. I'm against F2P because right now, Carbine has a firm focus on improving the core game and the last thing they need is to hire on/reallocate devs to making useless cash shop fluff items. I'm against F2P because everything in Wildstar has the potential of being EARNED by the player. I don't want to log in every week to find some new shiny cool thing I want stuck behind a ten dollar price tag. I like that I can attain goals for myself without worrying about real-world expenses outside of my sub fee. I'm against F2P because whether you think it will or not, it will put the studio (or at least some of the studio) into the forced mindset of putting money above player experience. I worked on GW2 and I really wish that my team didn't have to waste time making Black Lion Trading Company items, and instead got to focus on polishing more of our actual release. Primarily, I'm against F2P because Carbine is working their asses off to make Wildstar better. They don't need a paradigm shift just because that stupid overused, often-quoted Q4 2014 report looked low. I'm happy that my $15/mo is supporting the game, and that I have full and unrestricted access to it all without the concern of needing to pay MORE to get other things. | |} ---- This is a lot of exaggeration because all you've seen are just poor examples of a system that people have taken advantage of. There are pros and cons to every system. I don't want WildStar to ever go F2P, there's just too much I value in WildStar that I wouldn't want to end up getting under the the need of a cash shop. I don't think NCSoft will do it correctly. Edited March 19, 2015 by BusterCasey | |} ---- ---- I'm fine with a hybrid model as long as I can get everything for my sub that the F2P can (I should never, ever feel a desire to spend cash in the game beyond my sub) and there are enough development resources allocated to keep adding the content I enjoy. | |} ---- ---- Nothing for nothing, and once again, I'm not a big MMO guy, but one thing I do know is that I shouldn't be wandering around the main city and not see a giant crowd of people around the auction/commodities area. There should be at least more than 5 other people in the entire city. Something needs to change here. Honestly, the idea should be that F2P should end up costing equivalent or even more than it costs to subscribe for the same benefits. $15 per month is really not that much. If people complain that playing F2P is not worth it as much, the content can either be adjusted by the devs or the players can just pay the monthly cost. I dunno. I feel like more people just need to try this game and get into it enough to see what they could have, then they can decide if they want to go in for the monthly fee. | |} ---- This is why Carbine did the 10 day free trial. That's plenty of time to make a decision on if they want to subscribe or not. | |} ---- the idea behind f2p (or b2p, or whatever else with a cash shop) is that players are not committed to a 15$/month charge. Players can decide to spend how much they like (some will be only 2$, some will be 30$). i am not sure the main issue is the 15$ versus the "i'd prefer to pay according to how much time i have or how much i want to invest myself in the game". take into consideration that some players would maybe just do a couple of PvP match every week and thats it. but having these people in game is better than not having them (imo). but the challenge is trying to find what can sell, and how to avoid P2W, and also how to make people feel rewarded for playing the game and not just put every reward in the cash shop. i am more in favour of a system that allows players with lot of time to "farm" gold that they are then able to convert into "store money" (like in gw2). this way, if you really want that costume you can still "farm" it in game. other options would maybe to have in game "unlocks". i.e.: you can loot an item that allows you to unlock stuff in the cash shop that you can then buy with currency. (i have never seen such system but it could be interesting, these "unlocks" could also be sold or traded on AH/CX). anyway, like most people here know, i am in favour of a system that makes the player pay whatever they feel like paying depending on how much time they invest in the game and depending on their budgets (its is a bit of a socialist thinking, but i find that AAA mmos in this current era have to be inclusive to a certain extent and that means bringing in players with different lifestyle/time commitments/budgets so that they can populate their game to a maximum). but i also have values; i don't like P2W and i still think in-game rewards are necessary. balancing all of this is obviously a great challenge. that aside, a relaunch of the game isn't a possibility for wildstar. unless ncsoft feels like basically investing a LOT more into it. but without an IP like Final Fantasy or Elder Scrolls or Star Wars or what not, it makes it a bit unrealistic to just let the current project die off and redo it. | |} ---- That kinda depends on how much time you put into MMOs. During the betas, I was the only one of my friends to make it to level 14 and try out housing (which I fell in love with and have made considerable fortune working with). At the time of the release, we weren't really in an MMO phase anymore and so they passed on the 10-day trials. Currently, we're looking for 5+ group games to play together (as our group has expanded in size) and as much as I'd love to recommend Wildstar, there's not much incentive to try the game in its current state due to the requirement of A) paying $15 for a single month of gameplay, B) a considerable lack of other players for PVP and such and C) the apparent similarity of this game to WOW, which they are more comfortable with. As a side note, I personally don't see the similarities to WOW. I tried WOW on multiple occasions for a few days at a time and it never was enjoyable enough to stick with (I was told I picked the "wrong species" each time). Wildstar however had me enjoying it from the start, with its cool combat system, intuitive controls and navigation, plus the quick unlocking of features and options right from the get-go. So I guess, in the interest advertising the differences for both myself and possibly Carbine, what do you tell someone is different about Wildstar compared to WOW? | |} ---- MMOs are basically all the same. Online game play with people from all over doing the same things you are doing; questing, talking, RPing, etc. I played WoW from beta to right after Cata launched. And have not been back. It's just way to easy and not all that satisfying for me. For me, WildStar is much better than WoW in the active combat. I am not just standing there casting spell after spell. I can not watch a Bruins game or a movie/show and play at the same time, I would die way too much. Also, my abilities. I can only have 8 at a time. This makes it much more intensive in making sure you have the right spells for whatever you are doing. I find the challenge of this more satisfying then having all my 100+ spells out all the time, like I did in WoW. I can list a whole bunch of good things that WildStar has; like costumes, dyes, housing, an awesome community, housing .. and did I mention housing? :D We all have different things we look for in our gaming. We won't all agree on what we find satisfying, we can just say what we like and hope our friends will come join us. | |} ---- ---- I am curious to know if most devs or community people are level 50 yet. You think all the people making stuff consume what they make ? you'd be surprised... and that isn't only for games. cloths, food, pills, electronics and what not. Business is Business. | |} ---- http://prntscr.com/6isrd5 | |} ---- you work for Carbine ? | |} ---- last i check i was part of the community. or do you redact that from your statement | |} ---- just saying you don't need to be part of the community or even play the game much to even make the game in the first place... so i don't agree with your sarcastic statement regarding the fact that you love it when people who don't play much want to change stuff. and then you started to show me your play time, or telling me you are part of the community etc... i mean. yeah. sure. | |} ---- Yes, to answer your question. They do not post their mains. Even Tony has a level 50 Granok Warrior (if memory serves). DD's main is Dominion, but I'm not sure what race or class. It's often been stated that TT actually anonymously raids with a DS group. While they may not all play the game that much or all be 50, it seems to be fairly common that they are and that they play. | |} ---- how the hell tony have a granok warrior to lvl 50, even how the hell he got to 50, the game just launched in june last year and with tony skills that dont seems enough time (we love you tony but you arent the edge raider or pro dodger pvper). i can believe the DD and TT but i imagine tony more like a housing pro. | |} ---- Oh, you'd be surprised. You can get to level 50 without knowing a thing about what you're doing. We like to think that it's a very hardcore game, but if you're following your friend through leveling, you can get to 50 completely clueless. | |} ---- You don't need to be skilled to hit 50. Hell, I have the attention span of a saxophone and the WS combat skills of a dead cat and I still got to 50 3 months after I started in June. | |} ---- ---- I disagree with it being plenty of time. I got my friend to try it and over the 10 day period he made it only to level 8. (He works full time, has a family and plays other games) | |} ---- This is probably a silly question; is it 10 days of real time or 10 days of played time? | |} ---- Just making sure. Thanks. | |} ---- Real time. | |} ---- In that sense, no it's not enough time. I am very cynical today and am being very set in my ways. But I have to say, you make a very valid point. | |} ---- How is that Carbine's fault? 10 days is a very reasonable amount of time. I did all of the things he does when I played closed beta, still managed to work my way to 25 in about 3 'days' while trying to play all the classes that seemed interesting to me. | |} ---- This. It's a breeze to get to level 8 in a few hours of Character Creation if you skip the arkship and don't dawdle. 10 hours is subjective, so let's not argue about whether or not that's enough time. It's there and available. | |} ---- ---- FFXIV survived a relaunch because the original game was an absolute disaster. | |} ---- ---- Level 8 in 10 days? What? I can get to level 8 in less than an hour. | |} ---- What a crock, FF survived its relaunch because its a good game. Unlike Carbine who wanted to "do WoW but right" but didn't, SE played a ton of WoW, figured out what it was that players liked about the game and added it to their game. The result is a spectacularly polished game with all of the quality of life systems that players have come to expect over the years plus some of SE's own touch like the primal bosses, gold saucer, triple triad, chobo raising etc... (funnily enough I recall somebody actually made a triple triad add on for WS but it has since been abandoned.) This is why SE can get away with charging their players a sub and have an expansion coming in the near future. I play and enjoy both games but imo the only things that WildStar has over FF are a better combat system/engine and better housing. SE's development team are one of the most passionate in the world and that is hugely apparent in their work. Carbine would have been better off getting some more developers with the same level of enthusiasm as TT instead of getting some John Romero wannabe to shove hype down everyones throat, which might I add backfired spectacularly. Edited March 20, 2015 by BusterCasey Language | |} ---- as sad as it is. i kind of have to agree. wildstar does have a LOT going for it. but system designs (basically game design that isn't actually gameplay content) was just oh so lame. amateur isn't strong enough of a word to describe the awfulness of it. but they are, slowly, improving... unfortunately a lot of systems are too deep rooted in the game and that won't change. wildstar is "old school" in the brain, but "new school" in the brawn (ill include lore here, something they did well i think). but you know what. brain is important... | |} ---- FFXIV is a good game, but I really would not say it shines in QoL issues. The combat's pretty mind numbing (though the various Coils were decently fun), but the annoyances that drove me away from it were countless small restrictions that made the "fun" parts of the game not very fun at all: the lack of ability to dye most dungeon sets; a single dye channel for each armor piece; horrifically inaccessible housing; costuming locked behind the level cap and restricted by armor class despite the game's system letting you level multiple classes on the same character; not letting you keep and wear the hunt armors for the different Grand Companies; extremely linear quest path with too much stuff locked behind boring story quests (and I'm usually someone who enjoys questing)... FFXIV does a lot of things right, but there are many things that I think it gets so very wrong. It also has some of the most annoying "white knights" of all time. -_-; | |} ---- IDD the combat is pretty dull and the housing pales in comparison to WildStar, but the rest of the those issues are just a drop in the bucket compared to the problems that are blighting WildStar. Not being able to dye certain parts of your armour for instance is an annoyance, whereas not being able to run any group content (or PvP) while levelling in a timely manner is crippling. Also the questing is kind of a good system in a way, because each piece of content builds on the previous one which prepares players for the content to come. Instead of a player racing to endgame and trying hard mode Titan, only to get crushed, they've already done it on story mode as well as scores of other bosses which each introduce dungeon and boss mechanics to the player on a manageable basis. | |} ---- To be perfectly fair, FFXIV:ARR's PVP isn't really a main draw unless something significant has changed since I last played... Questing is a different issue. I HATED questing in FFXIV:ARR every about fifteen minutes when a voiceover would appear. It's trite but true, people seem to love voiceovers until they REALLY hate them. And Minfilia made me want to take a cheese grater to her face just to hear her giggly voice squeal in real pain. | |} ---- I'm not going to compare ARR's PvP because I never played it (really dont like tab pvp) but given the current situation I don't really think its in a worse place than WildStars. As for Minfilia, you be glad to know that she gets locked up and beaten for inflicting that voice upon the world (additionally she doesnt get many VO lines towards eldergame) | |} ---- Depends. FFXIV:ARR's PVP is a complete afterthought, where Carbine seems to at least somewhat care about theirs. Given they're doing so much to make it competitive, it's definitely in a better place. Unless you're okay with FFXIV:ARR's combat being applied directly to PVP.... Minfilia's torture at Garlean hands will never be as bad as what I wanted to do to her.... And in her absence, I got Alphinaud. When I got my chainsaw sword in Wildstar, I dreamed of going back with it on Seeger to cut that little *cupcake* in half. | |} ---- Not before the relaunch it wasn't. Bunch of guildies and I tried it. It was a disaster. After the relaunch, after they redid the core freaking game, things looked up. Wildstar doesn't need a relaunch because it has a strong core game right now. | |} ---- ---- agreed. what needs to change in wildstar is really only some systems that are in place; number crunch, make the content more repeatable, q.o.l., group finder issues, give a reason to do stuff, some kind of alternate progression to "gear", make housing less solo by having multiplayer plots, more account bound stuff etc etc. | |} ---- I think that WildStar in general just has more potential. Fundamentally speaking, the engine and combat are just so much better, but potential alone means jack if it isn't realised. That's the biggest thing that bothers me with WildStar though, it's as if they just built the core of an amazing game and then thought "ah whatever" with the rest of it. Edited March 20, 2015 by BusterCasey Language | |} ---- yup. i know i sounded mean some times, but yeah.. i still think the "system designers" screwed it up badly. that doesn't change the fact that i think the art/gameplay/sound/music/lore teams did a great job. | |} ---- Wow. It doesn't feel that way to me at all. In terms of features/fun that *I* enjoy it's darn near perfect. | |} ---- according to the statistics that we have (no matter how accurate they are) the tendency is that not many players are sticking with the game for various reasons. i hate to be the guy saying "they need to go with the majority", but in that case... yeah, they need to rethink some stuff to at least widen the appeal. | |} ---- Yeah, but as of right now it feels like "going with the majority" would drive away the players they already have. Not a gamble I'd take. | |} ---- Post drop 4? Edit: also, I realize that I was speaking only from my position, hence the emphasis on "I". But it's my opinion that this game doesn't have many gaps in terms of fun stuff that I like to do. It's hard for me to feel like the developers just took a "meh- whatever" attitude. It seems they were very passionate and created a game I love. That idea is really what I was responding to. | |} ----